


Local Man Gets His Fucking Top Surgery, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FUCK THE WEATHER I AM A DEITY REINCARNATED, GO CRAZY! GO STUPID! GO CRAZY! YOU THINK GOD CAN STOP YOU?, GO FUCKING MAD! BONKERS! SHITHIVE MAGGOTS!, Happy, SHUT UP NORMAN I AM THE KING OF OLYMPUS I FEAR NOTHING, THE ANSWER IS N O MOTHERFUCKER! Y O U ARE GOD NOW!, Trans Male Character, YOU HAVE THE POWER OF SURGERY MYTHOLOGY A N D SUPPORT BY YOUR SIDE!, actually three of them, and niamh shawn & johnny are very fucking supportive, bert kim and grant, bertrum has no idea what to do, grant is extatic, i mean he is a demigod in here so yea, kim has gone apeshit, norman is worried, part of Control_Room's AU Bertrum Piedmont is a Demigod, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag





	Local Man Gets His Fucking Top Surgery, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

Seeing Kim Grosso, a man of pure anxious quietness, slam the door open and parkour his way down the stairs of the break room destabilized about half of the employees calmly hanging out in there. Then he threw his shirt on the ground like it was nobody’s business and stood tall with his chest bare, sporting a pair of this scars under his pectorals.

 

With all the air his lungs could have possibly contained, Kim shouted, euphoric: “GUESS WHO HAS NO  _TITS!_ ”

 

The answer were several miscellaneous screams from a table of three, ranging from full sentences (Johnny), repeated curses (Shawn), and just plain old disarticulated yelling (Niamh).

Oh!, the rest of Joey Drew Studios thought relieved as they cheered him in a less downright frightening way, So he hasn’t lost his mind!

 

Grant patted the dark man’s back, proud as if he’d been his own son: “Congrats! Say, to someone who’s never got around to finally achieve this, how does it feel?” he asked.

“Like I could run through every single circle of Hell and come out unscathed!”

The accountant was in awe.

 

Less impressed was Norman’s reaction, greatly concerned by the toy maker’s choice to discard his clothing on a cold morning such as this one: “Yeah, yeah, congrats, put on a shirt now before you get a cold.”

 

“HAH! Fool that you are!” the younger man replied, “Do you truly believe something as feeble and ethereal as weather conditions could have enough power to do me any harm? I have ridden myself of my second biggest burden and mortally wounded my personal leviathan! I fear no man nor god! The Ancient Ones tremble at the sight of my shadow! Demons burst to tears when they meet my gaze!”

 

“Woah, calm down there, Lord of the Flies-”

 

Kim turned to the projectionist sharply, spirited eyes almost crackling ominously as if pure lightning was about to come out of them and incinerate the offendant:  **“HOW _DARE_   _YOU_  APOSTROPHE ME WITH SUCH A TITLE!”** he screamed, jumping with such velocity that he seemed to fly on top of a table.

 

Bertrum, who had been sitting silently for the whole time, felt sweat drip down his collar. The young man’s voice was way more booming than it should have been possible, and the demigod could just tell his godly past life as Hera was coming back full force with that sense of invincibility the recently performed surgery had granted him. His hands and knees were trembling with the uncontrollable need to stop him before it was too late, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle, a shaky proud smile forming on his lips, because he too had felt the same exact rush of euphoria, and who was he to put an end to that joyful feeling?

 

 ** _“I AM THE KING OF OLYMPUS,”_**  the toy maker announce at that very moment,  ** _“AND ALL OF YOU ARE POWERLESS AGAINST ME!”_**

 

Before the older man could do anything, Niamh threw the chair she had been excitedly clutching in her hands to the ground in an uncontrollable fit of enthusiasm: “Fuck yeah!!”

 

_**“FUCK YEAH INDEED, MY BELOVED CONSORT QUEEN!”** _

 

He bent backwards until his head was sitting on the wooden surface and let out a horrifyingly sounding shout. Johnny, Shawn and even Grant were cheering him on with a chant, Niamh was yelling with him, Norman was terrified, and Bertrum decided it was time to do something.

 

So he began chanting with them.

And he kept going on until Kim fell off the table, coughed loudly, deepened his voice once again (since all that yelling had caused it to rise an octave at least), reminded himself he was still mostly human and avoided speaking to anyone for the entire day out of embarassment.


End file.
